


Pegging

by SkyPilot



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPilot/pseuds/SkyPilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot fic of Human!Wheatley and Chell trying some new things together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegging

Wheatley fidgeted as Chell unwrapped her gift, it had been a trying week to find the perfect birthday present. Chell deserved everything to be perfect; she was perfect. She was clearly excited to see what Wheatley had gotten her but as soon as the box was opened she stopped, staring at the contents. The silence went on too long for Wheatley and he leaned back in the chair with a moan.

“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Rick! I’m sorry luv I’ll get you something else, I swear I figured Rick knew what he was talking about when we went shopping-” A finger pressed to his lips and he looked up, not sure when Chell moved but she was smiling, a good sign he supposed. She moved her hand down to take hold of Wheatley’s wrist, pulling the taller man to his feet. Her hands moved in quick motions before picking up her box to carry it into the bedroom.

“Really? You mean it? Alright, if you’re gentle that is.” Wheatley smiled and excitedly followed the shorter woman. He shut the bedroom door and reached for the lights but he heard a rustle which drew his attention. He saw Chell shake her head, gesturing him to get undressed before moving around the room to light the candles scattered there.   
“Aaaah, I gotcha, mood lighting, okay luv.” He was quick to start unbuttoning his shirt, excited to see what Chell would do with her new toy. Sure he was nervous, but he trusted her wholeheartedly. He began to shrug his shirt off when she stepped into his view again. Him being much taller made it hard for them to work standing up, but Chell seemed to be okay with that. She tipped her head back to look up at him as she slid down to her knees.   
“Ooooh luv,” he moaned out appreciatively as his pants were undone. His long, bony fingers reached down to tangle in soft brown hair. “Mind your teeth”. They had both been each other’s first, which had surprised Wheatley to be honest. Chell was beautiful and wonderful and smart. How she wasn’t covered in boys all the time blew his mind- oooh like that tongue did. 

“S-stop.” He gently pulled Chell back. She looked up at him quizzically. He took the moment to catch his breath before smiling back. “Don’t want to finish too soon, I want you to get the chance to use your gift.” Chell stood up, still pressed close, and kissed Wheatley’s sternum before stepping away, shedding off clothes as she approached the bed. He was too distracted by the delicious dark skin that was revealed layer by layer- he had to get his mouth on that. Wheatley was so grateful. She could be swarming with boys, but she stayed with him. God he loved her. 

In his revery he hadn’t paid attention, but a click of a tongue drew his thoughts to his beautiful goddess. She was completely undressed except for her socks and her new strap on. The harness itself was a standard black but the dildo he had bought her, a bit on the smaller side with grooved ridges, was a pale blue color. It contrasted her skin really well and good lord this was the best idea he had ever had. She was crooking a finger at him, gesturing him closer, and as if pulled by a rope in his chest he followed. Wheatley shifted onto his knees, being as tall as he was it was the easiest way to access her torso and below, but the way flames sparked in her eyes as he did meant he had done something good. Strong fingers sifted through his hair, tugging him down a little, indicating what she wanted him to do. Wheatley gazed up at her a moment before his tongue flicked out, tasting the silicone strapped to his love. He didn’t get why she wanted this since she wouldn’t feel it, but he did it anyway. It was different than what he usually did for Chell, and he didn’t like the taste of silicone over her natural taste, but she was smiling, pushing him down further. Maybe it was a power thing? Who knew giving Chell a cock would give her such control. He did his best, taking the blue dildo into his mouth and imitating what he knew would feel good, but it just wasn’t the same as her warm skin, and feeling her quiver against him- maybe later. There was another tug on his hair as he was pulled up into a kiss. He liked this much more, he could taste her for real, and he pushed inside of her mouth to hear that subtle little gasp before she reciprocated.

Chell took control of the situation again, turning the two of them around and shoving Wheatley down onto the bed, the mattress causing him to bounce a little.  
“Be gentle with me luv, never done this before...the uh, anal bit, not that I don’t trust you, I do but I’m just a little nerv-” she leaned over him, kissing him gently and effectively silencing him. Right...this was Chell, love of his life, she wouldn’t hurt him. Intentionally anyway. She moved down his body to tug off his pants, tossing them off the side of the bed. Wheatley could feel his heart hammering in his chest, both out of nerves and arousal. That was clear since his cock was definitely still hard and laying against his belly, giving a twitch when Chell began shifting his legs further apart and pressing a kiss to his knee. “I’m okay, go ahead.” Wheatley hated how shaky his voice was but Chell understood, she always did. 

Wheatley got himself comfortable, closing his eyes and resting back against the pillows. He could make out the sounds of Chell moving about, the click of a bottle, slick sounds and her breath. Warm, wet fingers probed at his entrance, causing him to jump a little but they didn’t push in. They just lingered and rubbed gently. Chell clearly knew what she was doing and Wheatley couldn’t resist letting out an aroused sigh to show his relief. It was still a little odd when her finger pushed in to the first knuckle, muscles stretching in a way that wasn’t familiar, but it didn’t hurt so she pushed in further until the base of her knuckles rested against his pelvis. Now it was very odd. Wheatley breathed heavily and shifted about, trying to analyze the sensation of fullness he had. Chell seemed to be waiting, probably for him to relax more, bless her kind heart. Wheatley opened his eyes to look down at her. She looked worried but it only took a toothy smile from him before she relaxed and glanced down to watch what she was doing. Wheatley wouldn’t have guessed but she was really getting off on this, unless she was flushing from something else, but he doubted it. 

Wheatley gave a breathless request for more. He sighed when he felt the intrusion begin to move, but now that his muscles were more relaxed it actually felt...kind of good. “You can...do more if you want, I kind of like it” Wheatley wondered if this meant he wasn’t much of a man anymore but...but...oh fuck it, this was wonderful. Chell spread more lube over her fingers before adding a second, carefully working Wheatley open. He didn’t find it excessively pleasurable, there had to be something more- “Oh fuck!” Wheatley’s back arched. It felt as if lightning shot up his spine. When his body settled down again, he looked down at Chell who had the biggest grin on her face; she knew exactly what she was doing. “Been...researching, huh?” he gasped out, trying to catch his breath but it seemed she wouldn’t allow it because she pressed that spot again, turning him into a babbling, melting mess of sensation. The fingers left his body...when had it gone from two to three? Either way he felt incredibly empty now but there was a soothing hand on his thigh.   
“Come on luv, I’m all yours.” Wheatley couldn’t even remember why he was nervous. Chell nodded and shifted to roll the taller man onto his belly, manipulating his body so that his torso pressed to the bed, but his hips were up to give her easy access. This was it, he could feel Chell shifting about behind him and something blunt pressing up against him, gently pushing inward. For a small moment, Wheatley wasn’t sure it was going to fit but something gave and Chell was inside of him. They both had to stop and breathe a moment, but then Chell’s hips gave a small thrust and it all collapsed from there. Normally their copulations were gentle and soft, mostly because Wheatley refused to hurt Chell. They had power played once but that got out of hand and Wheatley never wanted to hurt her again, but this...this was different, and he loved it.   
“Chell...Chellll...oh fuck, harder!” he sounded desperate, fingers clenching into the sheets as every noise he made only encouraged his lover. He moved to look over his shoulder, wanting to see her. Chell’s head was tilted back, exposing her throat, strong arms leading down to where she tightly gripped his bony hips. Her skin sheened with sweat and god damn she never looked more beautiful. Her thrusts got more erratic. She was probably close, and so was Wheatley and he made sure to let her know. “Just...a bit...right there luv, right there!” He begged her to hit his prostate, knowing he only needed a little push. Wheatley felt her hand trailing up his back, causing him to arch a little before she firmly gripped his hair, yanking his head back, causing his body to pull back into her thrusts, and that was it. Wheatley let out a cry, body spasming as he came. He didn’t even notice that his squirming caused his glasses to fall off, all he cared about was the warm pleasure rushing through his veins and filling him with warmth. 

Chell gave a few more weak thrusts before she bent over his back and shuddered. He could only guess that she had finished as well, collapsing over his back in a sweaty pile. Long minutes passed as they gathered their breath. Chell was the first to move, pulling out of Wheatley and unstrapping the harness to set aside on the floor. Wheatley lay bonelessly and hummed into the mattress. He rolled onto his back to watch Chell move about in the room as she blew out the candles. He was happy when she finally returned to the bed, laying down and resting her cheek on his shoulder, the covers being pulled up around them.  
“Happy birthday Chell. I love you,” Wheatley murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, feeling a similar gesture being given to his shoulder. All was well in the world.


End file.
